


am I who you think about in bed?

by merthurlin



Category: Shaderunners (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, dub-con, easton makes everything A Sin, it's............................... sin, possibly underage although it's in the future where dom is legal so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlin/pseuds/merthurlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is in thirst with Ezra. Easton is in thirst with being a sleazebag. Alcohol is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	am I who you think about in bed?

**Author's Note:**

> first work in this fandom i would not like to thank my parents and hope they never have to know about this filth.
> 
> (yes title is taken from a p!atd song this should tell u everything u need to know about this thing)

“How many drinks did you have?” Satinder peered at him worriedly, trying to grab the glass from his hand. Dom would have been touched at the worry on her face if he wasn’t, well, way past the threshold of “shit faced drunk”.

“Nooooooo, don’t take my glass, it’s mine”, he slurred, batting ineffectively at her hand, “My lips touched it that makes it alllllll mine, we are meant to be, don’t get between true love”.

Satinder’s eyebrow was slowly rising as he spoke. Honestly, Dom would pay good money to learn to do her eyebrow thingie. He told her so: “Your eyebrow is so pretty and judgmental, how do you do that? Teach me”.

Satinder snorted at him. In the back of his mind, Dom was already lamenting the fact that she and well, probably Keystone, will never let him forget it, but the front of his mind was too preoccupied with grabbing back his glass to care.

“Alright, tough guy”, she hauled him off his chair, “It’s bedtime now”.

Dom pouted, but before he could object that they all agreed he must be 18 by now, and thus, not a child, a voice cut in: “Did the kid just pout? Someone revoke his alcohol license please”.

“Oh, good, Easton, you are here”, Satinder said, ignoring Dom’s muttered “A combination of words never uttered before, ever”. She shoved Dom at him, “Take this kid back home, alright?”

“Oh?” Easton’s eyebrow rose. Honestly, Dom would kill for those mad skills. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because I am going to have extreme passionate sex with Keyston, Ezra is off being pretentious somewhere else, and Pam would probably drop him off in the streets”.

“And I won’t?” Easton asked, his sarcastic tone clashing with his actions, him helping Dom steady himself as he wavers around drunkenly.

Satinder just gave him a steady, knowing look. Dom felt there was an entire conversation in that look, one that even if he was completely sober he would never have been able to decipher.

Finally, Easton sighed, “Fine, fine, I will babysit the kid to his home”.

“Not a kid!” Dom declared, “And I could go home on my own”. The next second, he fell down. Easton rolled his eyes and dragged him up, “Yes, I’m sure you could, kid”.

Ten minutes of stumbling, falling, and on one occasion, rolling, the two made it to Dom’s ramshackle apartment.

“Fuck, kid, next time I will just dump you in the streets”, Easton cursed under his breath, dumping Dom in a chair.

“Not… a kid….” Dom slurred, unbuttoning the first two buttons of the shirt he was wearing. He sat there for a second, considering, before he abruptly just grabbed his shirt and slipped It off. “It’s so… hot…”

He looked up at the other man, only to see a look he never saw on the other man’s face. Or at least, never directed at him – Satinder called it “the Ezra Kelly phenomenon”, the hunger-inspired look worn by the worst and the best taken by their unofficial leader. He has been informed numerous times of the existence of that particular expression on his own face, but seeing it now, directed towards him, that was.

Well.

“You only look at Mr. Kelly with that face”, he accused, only slightly slurring his words. Easton only just raised his eyebrow again, amused. “Do I?”

“Y- Yes”, Dom nodded, convinced in his words the way only drunks ever are, “It’s okay, I look at him that way too”.

“Kid, if I had a dime for every time I saw you look at Ezra that way, I would have the money to buy perfume and wouldn’t have to steal it, believe me”.

“I am NOT a kid”, Dom exploded, finally sitting upright in the chair, glaring at the standing man defiantly.

“Hmmm…” considered Easton, his gaze rooming on Dom in a way that Dom could swear raised the room’s temperature, “No, I suppose you aren’t anymore, are you?”

Something in the room’s atmosphere changed so drastically even Dom’s addled mind could sense it. Before he could do… well, something, Easton just. Slide. Into. His. Lap.

What the fuck.

“What the fuck”, Dom said, staring stupidly at the older man.

Easton smirked at him, “You know, I once had him just like that. Well, he was on my lap, but you get the idea, right?”

Dom’s brain short-circuited. “Wha-“

“He was sweet about it. You wouldn’t think he was, looking at him. You would think he would be snobbish, or maybe proud, like he was too good for those carnal desires we regular people need”. As he was talking, he slowly started to unzip Dom’s pants.

“But he wasn’t like that at all. He blushed so prettily for me. Yes, just like that, only on his white skin it looked just like the pinkness between a girl’s legs. Tell me Dom, have you ever pleasured a woman? Or a man?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind Dom knew he should stop this right now immediately. But – the images – Ezra sitting on Easton’s lap – blushing –

“Y- Yes” he stuttered a bit, gasping as Easton’s hand grazed his cloth-covered cock, completely unzipping him.

“Yes? You had your head between a woman’s legs, pleasuring her with your mouth? Or maybe sucking on a man, gagging for it?”

Dom could not hold back his moan as Easton took the cotton of his briefs and tugged it down, exposing his cock to the room’s air.

“Certainly not a kid, are you?” snickered Easton, “But where was I? Ah, yes, your precious Mr. Kelly. Did you know he couldn’t bring himself to ask me for anything? There he was, half out of his mind with pleasure – I had already kissed him senseless, you see – but he couldn’t put into words what he wanted. I bet you couldn’t either, huh?”

At some point Easton’s hand started stroking him, dry, the friction almost too painfully good for Dom, “I – I – “

“Shh, I know, I know”, Easton leaned in, nipping and sucking at Dom’s exposed neck. Dimly Dom thought about warning him not to leave a mark, not to leave a stain, so that no one would know but-

“What if I left a bite there? Huh, kid? What if I left a bite so big there, everyone would know? Ezra would see and know. He would know you had me on your knees, just like I did him, that I heard you make all of those lovely, lovely noises for me. Do you think he would want to know about it? Do you think he would ask?”

Dom whimpered, his entire body overheated as Easton’s words left him shaking, even more so than the motions of his hand. His cock leaked, the friction becoming easier with the pre-come, but the sounds becoming worse, filthy filthy sound pouring out of Easton’s mouth and Easton’s hand and Dom’s cock, sounds he could never, ever let Mr. Kelly hear, never –

“Do you think he would lie in his bed at night, one hand beneath his underwear, thinking about it?” Easton smirked cruelly, quickening the motions of his hand on Dom’s cock. Dom shook his hand right and then left, trying to defend his hero but not finding the words, not finding his breath even –

“Do you think he would be more jealous of you? Or of me?”

With a cry Dom climaxed, his entire spine almost leaving the chair completely, almost dislodging Easton from his lap. The alcohol left him dizzy, but the orgasm left him seeing color, real color, in a way he only ever saw twice before. He blinked at Easton, his mind blank, his eyes unseeing.

“Yeah, not a kid after all”, Easton rose up. He took one last look at Dom’s debauched state: his shirt gone, his hair messy, his pants open and his eyes glassy. A self-satisfied smirk rose on his lips, and he turned to leave, before being stopped by a weak call from behind:

“Don’t…. Don’t tell Mr. Kelly….”

“Don’t worry kid, I don’t have a death wish. This will be our dirty little secret”.

With a little wave he sauntered out, closing the door behind him, leaving Dom alone in the darkness.


End file.
